Perovskite photoelectric conversion elements (perovskite solar cells) have such advantages as being high in power generation efficiency in comparison to dye-sensitized solar cells, being high in visible light utilization efficiency in comparison to silicon solar cells, being excellent in deformability due to being a thin film, being low in manufacturing cost due to enabling the thin film to be formed by solution coating and drying, etc., and are being actively researched in recent years (see, for example, Non-Patent Documents 1 to 4).